omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The One You Should Not Have Killed
Character Synopsis The One You Should Not Have Killed 'is an alluded to entity who is the puppeteer behind Five Nights At Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night. Based on the phrases said by many animatronics , it's implied that TOYSHK was the one who created this purgatory-like dimension meant to keep William Afton in an eternal cycle of punishment. It's also alluded to that TOYSHK is a victim of William Afton and is a vengful spirit who refuses to move onto the afterlife in favor of getting revenge. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-C ' '''Verse: '''Five Nights At Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night '''Name: '''The One You Should Not Have Killed, Vengful Spirit (Referred to this in the casting profile) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, but persumbly a child, as they were killed at this age '''Classification: '''Vengful Spirit, Tormentor '''Special Abilities: '''Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created his own personal realm that contains the various Freddy Fazbear establishments just to torment William Afton and punish him for all the victims he's killed eternally), Soul Manipulation (His realm is seemingly able to contain the lost souls of the victims that William Afton killed throughout the years), Fate Manipulation (Many statements suggest that TOYSHK destines William Afton to fail in his realm and that there's ultimately no way for Afton to succeed), Clairvoyance (Mangle states that TOYSHK can see absolutely everything that happens within his own purgatory), Non-Corporeal (Due to existing as a ghost, he lacks any physical form), Immortality (Type 7; He's basically a ghost and is said to have been killed, implying that he's an undead entity), Ressurection (Brings back William Afton endessely just to torture him for killing him at some unknown date), BFR (Supposedly sent William Afton to his personal dimension, where he'll be tortured for eternity), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and BFR (Stated by Orville Elephant to have been set free but resisted his soul being sent to The Afterlife) 'Destructive Ability: Building Level '(Created an entire purgatory-like realm just to endlessely torture William Afton for killing him in the past. This realm is shown to contain many Freddy Fazbear establishments such as their buildings and locations related to them. TOYSHK has control over this realm, to the extend where the actions of William Afton are destined to fail) 'Speed: Unknown Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Building Class '(Created an entire pocket reality that contains many Freddy Fazbear locations and establishments) 'Durability: Unknown '(Non-Corporeality makes The One You Should Not Have Killed harder to kill permentaly) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Can torture Wiliam Afton without any need to rest and is implied to be able to do this for eternity) 'Range: 'Tens of meters (Controls the various locations and buildings related to Freddy Fazbear's Entertainment) 'Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Has control over the many animatronics across the entire Five Nights At Freddy's establishment, including the illusionary Nightmare Animatronics '''Extra Info: *There are theories that suggest The One You Should Not Have Killed is Golden Freddy. However, this is mostly speculation and as such, it'll be taking with a grain of salt. This profile is under the assumption that TOYSHK is an entirely seperate entity from what Golden Freddy is Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Spirits Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Horror Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Ghosts Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:BFR Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Tier 8